


Horses

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Horses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: After a mission, you show Clint and Steve how much you like seeing horses.





	Horses

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here. Written in Notepad, so there will likely be formatting issues, lol. Proofread by me.

Okay, *Clint* succeeded by taking out the target with his bow. You'd just tossed a couple vehicles  
in the way to keep goons from easily following.

The pair of you took off running into the crowded orchard to your pick-up point. "Why is it always  
running?" you gasped at Clint, who was outdistancing you. "I hate running!"

Clint laughed. "If you hate it so much, why are you always out with Cap at 5 in the morning?" He  
reached back with his right hand. You grabbed on, moving your left hand onto his forearm for a  
more secure grip.

"I do it for the stamina, do it for the sheets," you panted. He snorted and flashed you shit-  
eating grin.

"Clear coms, people," Steve barked into your ears. You and Clint ran on in near silence until the  
quinjet came into view.

"Open the pod bay doors, Hal," you said to Steve. You easily pictured his confused face in your  
mind. "Movie reference."

"Ah." The door opened and both of you ran inside. The door closed as Clint went up to the pilots'  
seats while you collapsed on the floor. You opened the front closure of your flak jacket in  
order to use your t-shirt of wipe the sweat off your face. The jet took off, course set for the  
Avengers base in New York state. 

After a couple minutes, you felt calmed down from the running and got yourself on you feet. You  
moved to the cockpit, placing a hand on either pilot's chair for balance as you gazed out the  
windshield. The view was spectacular. You wanted to press your nose against the pane for a closer  
look, but you had a near phobia about being high up and near a window. Your eyes found something  
and you gasped.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Where?" Clint asked.

"HORSES! THERE!" You shouted, jabbing your index finger in the direction of the animals. "HI  
HORSIES! HI!" The more you shouted, the higher pitch your voice became. You waved frantically at  
the equines grazing in an open paddock. Clint grinned and joined in your waving. Steve glanced  
at you both like you were crazy. You smacked the good Captain in the shoulder. "If you can't yell  
"horses" when you see horses, we can't be friends!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Do it for the stamina, do it for the sheets" is fro Rari Workout by Lethal Bizzle
> 
> The movie quote is from 2001: A Space Odyssey.


End file.
